Spiderman: New Beginnings
by raptor123
Summary: Life for Peter Parker a.k.a Spider-man has been turned upside down as he walked in and saw the love of his life with another man. And so now he has changed his look and the way he acts; he's still the same hero that he's always been, but now he's become more aggressive. How will life for the wall-crawler go? Will he find love again or will he stay by himself ? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_I Do Not Own Spider-man or any of the property or characters associated with it, or ever will._  
**

**_Author's Notes: Well ladies and Gentlemen this is my first upload to this site and if you would be so kind, please read it and let me know what you think because I'm thinking of continuing it if I at least get 5 favorites._**

**_So please R&R_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reap What You Sow**

**"Man it seems Venom gets stronger every time we fight,' Peter thought as he swung from building to building as he made his way to his and Mary Jane's apartment. He had just had a run in with Venom, which ended in the symbiote retreating after Peter tricked him into fighting on the church roof and ringing the bell it held, making the symbiote howl in pain as the bell rung its tune into the air.**

**As he came in sight of his home he landed in a dark alley to before entering. Once he was finished, he stepped out in a black T-shirt and blue jeans; he sighed in relief as he walked up the steps and unlocked the door with his key. Although when he opened the door it wasn't the voice of his beautiful girlfriend that greeted him, instead it was the moans and groans of sex that reached his ears. Peter's chest hurt, his heart bleeding and broken. He forced his legs to move as he made his way up the stairs to their bedroom, the moans and groans growing louder as he drew nearer.**

**Peter hesitated as his hand grasped the knob the door, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as images of what she was doing and who she could've been with flashed through his minds eye. His spider-sense tingled lightly, telling him the person on the other side wasn't a enemy but was still a threat slightly.**

**'God please, let this be some kind of sick joke,' He mentally begged as he twisted the doorknob and left the door to swing open of its own power. What he saw crushed him, and he felt his broken heart get consumed by hatred for the person, no, people he saw in front of him. Mary Jane, his wife, his lover, the women he would've died for, was laid on her back with her legs spread and moaning constantly, her breasts bouncing wildly as she was pumped into.**

**Peter's eyes then turned to the man who was pumping his dick into his wife, and that man was Logan a.k.a Wolverine. Peter began to tremble, his fists balled and his knuckles white,'How could he? He was supposed to be a friend, a comrade, and he would betray me like this?!' Peter shut his eyes trying vainly to make this whole moment disappear, but was interrupted as the sound of Wolverine's claws erupting from his ****knuckles filled the room. After his senses alerted him of a intruder he acted on instinct alone as he growled as he swiftly turned his head towards the said intruder, except when he saw who the 'intruder' was his face fell.**

**Mary Jane opened her eyes, which she closed as she reveled in the pleasure Wolverine 'was' giving her, and when she met Peter's she whimpered in fright and separated herself from Wolverine before trying to cover herself in the white sheets, which were stained from their affairs. Tears swelled in her eyes as she continued to look into the pain and rage filled eyes of her husband.**

**"Why?" Peter asked simply for the reason for it was simple, why would she do it and if she wasn't happy then why didn't she say something?! Neither Mary Jane or Wolverine responded, and it was making Peter's already large hunger for violence grow. "Why?!" He shouted it this time, and MJ flinched.**

**"Kid listen I-," Wolverine started, but was unable to finish as Peter webbed his mouth shut, before latching onto his chest with a web-line. Peter grinned wickedly as he snatched Wolverine off the bed and slammed him chest first into the wall, making the man gasp for breath through his nose but was unable to rest as Peter then threw him through the bedroom window and heard him hit the pavement below.**

**His hunger sated, for now, he latched his eyes on the redhead and smiled inwardly as she flinched again and moved a little away from Peter, her eyes filled with regret and fear. She regretted what she did and wished she could take it back, but she knew she couldn't and now she had to reap what she sowed and that was just it, she was afraid of what Peter might do next, for when he ever he was like this he was unpredictable.**

**When Peter spoke, it was in a dark tone," Tell me why Mary Jane Watson." He wanted the truth and it better be a god damned good one.**

**She stuttered a reply, shaking like a leaf,"W-w-well you were out fighting crime and I-I was lonely so I called the mansion and Logan picked up a-and he came over and one thing led to another-."**

**That made Peter snap," That's all?!," His voice boomed through the room like thunder," Do you know I have never, NEVER, cheated on you even when I had all the chances to do so.!" Peter looked as if he was going to have a seizure for he was shaking so badly, his hunger coming back full force, and it aimed for Mary Jane.**

**He turned swiftly to leave, his hunger was yelling at him to crush her for what she did and if he didn't leave now he would probably do it.**

**"Peter please wait! Let me explain-." She said ****desperately and Peter snapped at her so fiercely she broke down in tears.**

**Peter spun on her and unleashed his wrath verbally,"You," He spat the word pointing a finger at the redhead,"Are a toxin, a poison, that should be destroyed and don't you ever let me see your face again or so help me I don't know what I'll do." He left the room, the horrible scene, the memories, the disgusting redhead that was bawling her eyes out, and then he left the apartment, went back to the same alley to change back into his suit and leave, but as he came out of the darkness of the alley he saw Wolverine in his path, cut up from being thrown through a window.**

**Peter glared at the mutant before him, his hunger happy to have a new target, one that could take a vicious beating and still keep going, and for once Peter agreed with it. He balled his fist so tightly the knuckles cracked; his muscles tensed as if knowing a fight was coming. They would be right.**

**Wolverine noticed it all and made no response to it, instead he spoke trying to tell his part," Kid listen, I know what I did was wrong and I want to fix it, you have a beautiful wife that loves you! Don't let it end like this." Peter narrowed his eyes through the mask.**

**"It ended as soon as I walked in on you pumping your dick into her," He said evilly, making Wolverine's eyes widen," Now move or I'll forfill my hunger by breaking your bones one by one." At that Wolverine's head fell and Peter went to take a step forwards to pass him when he saw Wolverine pop his claws, making him stop and crouch.**

**"If I have to fight you to make you listen then so be it," Wolverine snarled as he bared his teeth, the moonlight reflecting off his claws.**

**"Then lets do this," Peter replied with no emotion in his voice, if Wolverine wanted to be broken then he would happily oblige.**

**They lunged for each other throwing punches and kicks, trying to best the other. Peter threw a quick left hook smashing it into his temple, making Wolverine's head snap to the right where it came in contact with his right, making his head snap back to the left. Peter grabbed the mutant by his hair before slamming his knee into his chin, making the said mutant cry out in pain before Peter grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a parked car.**

**Wolverine tried to get himself unstuck from the car's side, which had been caved in by the force behind Wolverine's body as it crashed into it, but was too tired from their fight and lost consciousness. Smirking in triumph, Peter fired a web-line and swung off as the neighbors crowded the streets, trying to figure out what had happened. Peter could careless as he swung through the night.**

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Well there it is Ladies and Gentlemen, the first chapter of Spiderman: New Beginnings and chapter 2 is being made as we speak!**_

_**So see you all till then!:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Spiderman: New Suit and New Venom

Chapter 2

Peter sat on top of a building as he thought back over the night's events. Images of Wolverine making M.J. scream out his name was running rampant in his mind and it was driving him crazy.

Questions he couldn't answer came to his mind's eye. Why would she do this to him? Was it something he did? And why didn't Wolverine stop it knowing she was married?

'If you were in his position would you do differently?" Something seemed to ask.

"Of course," He said, but a part of him didn't believe that one bit.

'Would he have done different?'

As Peter continued his mental debate he didn't know the figure sneaking up on him; his spider-sense was going off but he was deliberately ignoring it until he felt the impact of a needle in his neck.

"The hell," He said as he jumped to his feet but suddenly felt weak and went to his knees as the shooter walked towards him from the shadows.

He looked at the figure who presented himself as the Green goblin as he looked down at Peter, grinning behind the mask. Again Peter tried to stand but once again came back down to his knees as he hadn't got any strength left and his vision swam. The last thing he heard was the voice of Norman Osborn as he spoke.

"Well look at what we got here," He said as looked down upon the weak Super-hero," Looks like I got a test subject."

Then it all went black for the wall-crawler.

Peter awoke in the lab of Norman with his arms and legs restrained. With realizing that he wouldn't be able to break them he just looked around the lab for ways to escape when he heard Norman enter the lab.

The man looked at peter with crazed eyes as Peter began to struggle against his restraints, trying to make them release. They didn't budge.

"You can't break them Parker, so save your strength," He said and peter ceased his struggles.

"What do plan to do?" Peter asked worriedly as he saw Norman fill a syringe with some black and red fluid. Peter didn't know why but he wanted to stay as far away from that syringe as he could.

"I plan to give you a gift; this," He pointed at the syringe," is RX-1 and I've chosen you to give it to." He stuck the needle into peter's right arm and pushed the plunger all the way down until all the liquid had been squeezed out.

And the effects were instantaneous as black goo began to come out of parts of peter's body and began to spread.

Panicked, Peter began to struggle once more as the goo came closer to his neck and face, until it was covered in it. For reason's unknown to him Peter stopped moving and just simply hung there as he became accustomed to the goo.

As it covered every inch of his body red lines sprouted across only leaving his hands and feet black while the rest was a combination of black and red. His eyes became similar to Venom's as they became sleek and fiendish, and his nails on his hands became claws; sharp and deadly. A pitch black spider sign formed on his chest.

Unlike Venom though there wasn't a mouth or a second presence detected. The suit seemed to have no mind of its own; instead it seemed to go off its host's.

"What did you do to me?" He asked, trying to sound disgusted but in truth a part of him liked how powerful the symbiote made him feel. It made him feel like he could beat doctor octopus without trying; it made him feel faster, stronger, and defiantly more agile.

"I told you, I gave you a gift. It's a mindless symbiote, one of its kind and will only be able to bind with you or something like Venom but I only made one of them and it shall only be one," He said as he released Peter from the restraints. Peter landed on his feet and stretch.

His bones popped as he stretched them thoroughly before standing upright and mentally commanding the symbiote to allow his face to be visible.

It obeyed and released its hold on his face, letting it feel the cold air of the lab for the first time. Peter looked at the father of Harry Osborn with curiosity.

"Why would you give me this?" He asked looking at his symbiote covered clawed hands. Norman chuckled, making peter look at him and seeing that his eyes held mental clarity.

"I gave it to you because after everything that I put you through you spared me every time and you've protected my son as well," He clarified as he looked at peter with tears in his eyes.

"Peter I do love my son," He said , tears of pain and regret trailing their way down his face," I really do, it's just that I don't be in my right mind half the time and I-"

Peter cut him off by placing his hand on Norman's shoulder," It's okay, because in a way you're trying to make it right and that's what matters because if you're trying to fix something them you're really sorry for it."

Norman smiled at that," Thank you Peter," He said gratefully before his face turned serious," But if anything happens to me I want you to promise that you will look after him for me."

Peter didn't hesitate in his answer," I promise, but I think you should have a father and son talk with Harry before any of that happens."

"Thank you and I will." He said as he walked out the lab leaving the door open for peter to leave when he wished. And he did after a few minutes and vowing to find a way to help the man any way he could before going to an open window and jumping out of it and back into the night.

Several Minutes later….

Peter was on petrol as he swung around town looking for trouble makers when his Spider Sense went off, warning him of an incoming attack.

Dodging to his right and disconnected the webbing, he saw the form of Venom flying past him only to catch hold of a building and lunge at him again. Peter shifted his body in mid-air as he turned to fully face Venom, who tackled him through the air as they fell towards the ground.

Peter seeing this reared back his right fist before slamming it full force into Venom's face, making the symbiote release its hold and for him to plant his feet into his chest before pushing off and sending the symbiote slamming into a parked car while he landed harmlessly next to it.

Venom roared in fury as he pried himself from the wrecked automobile as he stood to his full height of 6'3 and glaring fiercely at Peter.

Peter didn't even flinch.

Venom snarled," How did you acquire an 'other' Parker?"

Peter didn't answer, why should he? This thing didn't deserve one. Peter simply glared at Venom as civilians began to crowd the sidewalks as they watched the standoff with interest but was smart enough not to get too close.

"Answer us!"

Peter smirked under the mask," Make me Venom." He challenged and Venom snarled once more as he flexed his claws.

"Then as you wish." Venom roared as he lunged towards Peter, who did the same. They met in a swirl of fists as they both tried to beat the other senseless.

Venom swung quickly with his claws making the air make a Swoosh sound as the claws tore through the air in hunger for the wall crawler's flesh but was denied as Peter dodged them and came just as quickly with a right hook that made solid contact with the temple of Venom.

A loud Whack filled the night air as Venom's head swung to the left after taking that blow it just encountered only to meet the left fist in a roundhouse that held enough power to make a very good dent in concrete.

As Venom's jaw met the swinging fist a tooth was dislodged by the power behind it as the head and jaw went in two different directions, telling Peter the jaw was dislocated as it overlapped the top one before hanging loosely.

Seizing the moment of weakness Peter reared back his right foot before slamming it down on the side of Venom's knee, breaking it.

Peter showed no mercy as the next two minutes where probably the worst of Venom's life as Peter broke him. Peter snapped his arms like twigs, crushed his hands to dust and cracked his skull with a brutal side kick.

The civilians who looked on flinched at the brutality as they saw the broken and beaten form of Venom trying to crawl away from the stalking and uncaring form of their beloved Spiderman in his new suit. To them the scene was unsettling. Wrong. Disturbing.

Peter saw their gazes and didn't care as he stalked the form of Venom, his arms and legs bent in impossible angles but he still used his them to crawl, groaning every time he put even the slightest bit of pressure on them.

Venom begged for mercy as Peter drew near; he didn't get a response. Peter wouldn't kill him, but oh how he wanted to. He wanted the symbiote to feel the pain he inflicted on others. Peter wanted to hear the thing scream and beg for death.

But he had something better in store for the symbiote. But first he had to remove the parasite from the host.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you Venom," He said evilly and Venom trembled from it," but you're not going to like what I do next."

Venom cried out in alarm as Peter picked up so he was looking at the night sky of New York before he cried out in pain as Peter viciously ripped his host out of him.

When Peter had successfully split Eddie from Venom he threw the gooey form of Venom onto the ground and barked at him to not move from where he was; he didn't dare as Parker's tone promised unbelievable pain if not heeded.

Seeing that Venom wasn't going to move Peter turned his sights on the human in his arms and was slightly disturbed at what he saw. Eddie Brock was almost bone thin not the same muscle built guy Peter knew back in high school, and he had the same injuries as Venom but what sealed it for Parker was that he couldn't feel a heartbeat, not even when he placed two fingers against his neck; his head dropped.

Eddie Brock was dead, it was that simple. Now Peter didn't hate or despise the guy but he didn't think he deserved this of all fates, but it was too late to do anything about it now. So after silently grieving the loss of Eddie he turned his fierce gaze upon Venom who cowered from it as it held a hidden intent.

Peter said nothing to Venom but instead looked at the faces in the crowd before spotting a man that looked to be in his early thirties holding a glass jar; Peter pointed a clawed finger at him and spoke.

"May I see that jar in your hands?" He asked and the man hurriedly ran over and surrendered the jar. Peter thanked him as he turned his back on the civi. Venom didn't have to be a genius to know what came next.

"Get. In," He ordered, pointing the opened jar towards Venom, who slowly but surely filled the jar with his being, flinching involuntarily as Parker screwed the lid shut. Peter shot a web line before taking off towards the lab of Doctor Connors.

Doctor Connors was rearranging chemicals in his lab when he heard a knock on the window, turning he saw a man wearing a black and red suit with a jar filled with black substance. His first instinct was to attack, that is until he got a smell of the man and determined it was Peter, but still couldn't place the substance he had with him.

"Hey doc," Peter greeted as he crawled through the window carefully placing the jar on a counter. Connors nodded in greetings as his eyes were glued on the jar, the gears in his head turning to figure out what it was. But he didn't have to as Peter explained.

"That goo in there doc," Peter pointed at the substance within the jar," is Venom."

Connors' eyes widened in realization as he spoke," This, is Venom?"

Peter nodded.

"Why is he in this state? Shouldn't he be in a humanoid form?"

"Yes he should, but I ripped Eddie from him, making him into what he is now," Peter explained nodded his head to Venom who watched them both from within the confines of the jar. Connors nodded to himself in understanding before turning his eyes on Parker's new suit.

"Okay, that explains that but where did you get the new suit because I can tell it isn't normal," He said as he saw the suit reveal Peter's face, proving his point.

"Harry's father gave it to me as a gift for keeping an eye on his son for him and repeatedly sparing his life," Peter clarified.

"Okay then, well what did you bring him," He pointed at Venom," to me for?"

"Well I was hoping you could sort of rewrite his mind so he would serve me. That is if you could."

Connors nodded," I could but I'm not sure if it would work correctly. I mean what if he breaks out and goes on a blood thirsty rampage?"

"Oh he won't, that, I promise you." Peter said giving Venom a death glare before speaking to him," make your choice you can either work for me or I could have the good doctor here kill you in the most gruesome way possible."

Venom had two choices:

Break free and risk the possibility of being killed.

Or.

Submit and serve Parker and live another day.

He chose the second and submitted to Parker. Peter grinned as the doctor picked up the jar and released the symbiote, who plopped onto the floor before forming himself into a rough looking humanoid form.

"Now come this way Venom," The doctor instructed and Venom reluctantly obeyed as he followed the doctor into a room that held a long tube big enough to hold a person in. Venom looked at the tube worriedly before climbing into it after the doctor encouraged him; green liquid filled the tank and engulfed the symbiote within its cold grasp. He shivered.

Peter watched with a smirk as he watched the doctor fiddle with some switches here and there before hearing the thrumming of machinery coming to life filling the room.

"Venom," Venom looked at the wall-crawler, waiting to hear what he had to say," now I don't know for sure, but this next part might give you a bit of discomfort and I just wanted you to know okay?" Venom nodded his thanks as he felt the tube he was in come to life with power.

Peter didn't know why he did it but he felt at least Venom deserved to know whether or not if the procedure would hurt. Even though he didn't know himself but what's done is done. He shrugged it off.

"Starting phase one," Connors announced as he pushed a button and Venom's form began to twist and turn as if trying to find a suitable new form.

"Phase two commencing," Venom's form began to make a sort of outline of its desired form as it prepared to form its new body," stats and readings within reasonable parameters."

Venom's body had the outline of a women's as the body was slim yet toned with a feminine amount of muscle to it. Venom's form had the outline but still needed to solidify it but seemed unable to do it. That's what this procedure is for.

"Final phase commencing," Connors said as he checked the readings on his monitor," all readings green." He pushed the start button on his console and the tube struck Venom's form with lightning but the symbiote said nothing as its form hardened and came together.

Peter watched as the form filled the outline of a women as 90cm breasts formed on the chest and smooth, shiny red hair grew out of the scalp and flowed through the water. A white spider formed over the middle of her chest and back, while white triangles formed on the backs of her hands and on the tips of her toes before spreading and stopping mid foot; about 3 inches long.

Peter hated to admit it but the new Venom was smoking hot, and he found himself day dreaming about what he would do to her if she allowed him. He shook the thoughts out of his head as he felt himself rising to attention. Connors saw this and laughed to himself.

"What?" Peter asked, trying to play it off. Connors laughed again.

"Oh nothing," He said snickering before noticing the eyes of the newly formed Venom looking at them.

"Well looks like our guest's awake." Connors said as he hit the release button and the water inside the tube began to drain, lowering Venom to her feet.

"Yea," Peter agreed as he saw that Venom's eyes never left him as the tubes' outer glass glided up until it was no longer visible. Venom stood there for a second as if wondering if she was really free before taking a step in Peter's direction, her eyes never leaving his as she got closer to him.

Peter watched as Venom's form swayed its way towards him, showing every curve it contained as she was only a few feet away from him now. When she was right in front of him she stared at him before the symbiote over her face peeled back, showing what laid underneath.

Frankly, Peter was expecting to see something ugly once the symbiote had peeled back but was surprised when his eyes met a brown skinned face. There was nothing ugly about it.

The face was smooth and held two healthy full lips along with a set of red colored eyes that looked at Peter in anticipation. After a few moments of silence she spoke in a voice that flowed like silk.

"Is this acceptable to your tastes Master," She asked as she looked at him with her red eyes.

Before Peter responded he couldn't help but think,' I'm gonna enjoy this.


End file.
